Vehicle telematics are becoming more commonly used in consumer and commercial vehicles and are now a standard feature in several models. Other vehicles may have them as part of an add-on package. They may include safety, communication, vehicle diagnostic, and entertainment features. The telematics system can be used by the driver or other occupant for various purposes such as to place a personal phone call, obtain navigation or roadside assistance, to browse the web, etc. Also, the telematics system can automatically initiate communication with a call center or other remote location for purposes such as reporting an possible accident and uploading vehicle diagnostic data. Another use of the telematics systems that has emerged is in connection with missing persons or other well-being checks. In such instances, a common search strategy may include informing a law enforcement authority, posting a photo and some information of a missing person in a printed (e.g., newspaper, newsletter, or flyer) or digital media (e.g., website), utilizing local or national media (e.g., television or radio station commercial, show, or alert), or hiring a professional search person or agency. An additional approach that is sometimes done is to contact a vehicle telematics service provider (call center) and request that an advisor at the call center telephone the vehicle via its telematics unit in hopes of establishing contact with the person.